Silica
Silica Player Name Ryan Adams Race Human Gender Female Class Bard 8 / Paladin 7 Effective Level Effective Level: 15 Alignment Lawful/Good Physical Description Height 4'9" 85 lb. Hair Brown (Length: Medium, held in two small pony tails on the sides of her head) Eyes Brown Age 15 Personality She is very happy and enjoys adventuring, especially with Kirito and Klein. She likes to try and take the lead, but tends to be shy when an actual confrontation appears. She is extremely friendly with most people and bit of a busy body. She wants to help everyone, even if they don't really need help. She tends to trust other people's judgement over her own. Inventory Current Items Maiden's Gem : Eros :She is the current Maiden blessed with the powers of the gem Eros. Mysterious Book Steve :She found Steve during her quest to find all of the gems, and has found a few creative ways to use him. Including learning how to speak Erotessera after only hearing it once. Errotessera Dictionary :She created a dictionary to translate the dead laguage of Errotessera to Common over a few months of investigating and with the help of her friends, Orchid in particular. She has practiced the language quite a bit, and can now fluently read and write the language. She is also planning on learning to speak it. Backstory *She grew up in Absalom. A few years ago she was saved by Kirito right after her best friend Pina had died. Pina had died saving her from a large ogre's attack, and just before the ogre turned to finish her off Kirito stepped in to protect her. He then helped her revive Pina. She fell in love with him during this time, and eventually joined the KPH. Adventure So Far Quests *Erotessera Defense *Fashion Guild Tryouts *Snakes? Not a problem! *5 Kingdoms *Save the Maiden *Maiden's Gems *Absalom Plague *World Serpent's Temple *Alsum Respite *Battle for Soklus Fortress Character Relations Pina :Pina is Silica's dragon familar, and best friend. Silica met Pina right after she became an adventurer. Together they managed to overcome quite a few hardships. Kirito :After being saved by him, she quickly fell in love with him. She cares for him quite a bit, however she realizes he doesn't think about her the same way. Shino :Despite what either of them might say Shino and Silica are actually quite good friends. They both think most of the other's actions silly and pointless, but they balance each other out quite well, and make a great combination. Apex :Apex and Silica met just before setting out on a quest to save a maiden, who turned out to be Orchid. Upon their first meeting Silica had immediately detected him as being evil, but decided to give him a chance despite this. After they managed to save the maiden Silica offered him the chance of helping them out by joining the KPH as a mercenary. Since then Apex has been extremely nice to Silica and they have become quite good friends. Sento no Kami :An old lady, who she found out later was Orchid, introduced Sento no Kami to Silica and the rest of the group. She informed them that he would be necessary in their mission to collect all of the gems, and that he was a capable bodyguard. He was slightly apprehensive of the group at first, but slowly found his place in their group. Orchid :Orchid was a good friend of Silica's. After Silica and the others saved her from a large dragon lizard, Silica healed her and gained her trust. After returning to her temple, Silica was the only person that she allowed to pet her while she was in her unicorn form. Yuuki :Yuuki is one of Silica's best friends since she is the only other person in the KPH that is the same age as her. Their bedrooms are right next to each other and they often ended up sleeping in the same room, especially since Silica managed to obtain the amazing bed from the auction in Absalom. Asuna :Asuna Klein :Klein Elizabeth :Elizabeth Suguha :Suguha Yui :Yui Category:Player Characters Category:Characters Category:The KPH Category:Bard Category:Paladin